


Want to Make a Little Magic?

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, mentions prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Thorfinn gets cockblocked.





	Want to Make a Little Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 29 prompt: Thorfinn Rowle / Rabastan Lestrange / "Want to make a little magic?" / "No one said being a Death Eater was fun, idiot."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/W1QecWU.jpg)

Bast Lestrange rubbed at the knot forming at the base of his neck from tension. He was on a mission for the Dark Lord with Thorfinn Rowle. They'd travelled through so many countries lately, he wasn't even sure which one they were in now. They were searching for someone, a girl, he thought. He sighed tiredly. He opened his eyes and realised that Thorfinn had wandered off again. Merlin, that man was ridiculously easy to distract.

Bast glanced down each of the different paths and decided on one, hoping it was the direction Thorfinn had gone. He walked on, noticing the surroundings seemed to darken and grow dirtier. Had they wandered into a seedier district of this town?

He found Thorfinn at the end of the street standing in front of the building at the end. Most of the Muggle women lounging at the windows and on the balcony he could see were scantily clad and making eyes at him and Thorfinn. He could hear chatter in their native tongue. It wasn't one of the languages he knew.

One girl, braver than her co-workers, stepped out onto the street and walked up to Thorfinn. She was vastly shorter than he was but she didn't seem to mind the extreme height differences. She reached up and ran her fingers down his chest to linger at the fastener of his trousers. In heavily accented English she said, "Want to make a little magic?"

Thorfinn gave her a lascivious grin and reached down to grip her hair like he was about to kiss her. Bast stopped him. "Thorfinn!"

Thorfinn turned to look at him, seemingly startled but kept his meaty paw in her hair. She made a little grimace and grunted when he jostled her. "What?"

"Leave the girl. We're not even in the right part of town anymore. How do you always find establishments like this? It's like your cock has a homing device for pussy."

"You should partake, you know, it's fun. 'Specially with the foreign girls; you can't really use language to communicate."

"Let's go," he told the brute. Thorfinn pouted and turned to the girl, kissing her sloppily on the mouth before turning her around, pushing her gently towards the cat house, and patting her on the arse. She went inside without another word.

"Why don't you ever let loose and have fun? Be a fucking Death Eater for once!" Thorfinn complained as they walked back the way they had come.

"No one ever said being a Death Eater was fun, idiot," Bast snapped at him.

Under his breath, Thorfinn retorted, "They didn't put being a celibate cock-blocker in my brochure, either."


End file.
